wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Muradin Bronzebeard
Bronzebeard Representative, Thane of the Bronzebeard King of the Frostborn, Prince of Ironforge | character = Mountain kingWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos | affiliation = Frostborn, Alliance, Alliance of Lordaeron, Ironforge, Explorers' Guild, Bronzebeard clan | faction = Alliance | aggro = | occupation = High Thane van de Bronzebeard clan en Council of Three Hammers, Koning van de Frostborn (als Yorg Stormheart) (voormalig) , Ambassadeur van het Koninkrijk van Lordaeron (voormalig) | location = The High Seat, Ironforge | relatives = Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard (voorouders), Magni, Brann (broers), Moira (nicht) | students = Arthas Menethil | status = In leven }} :"You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happenin' to you, Arthas? Is vengeance all that is important to you?" Muradin Bronzebeard, Prins van Ironforge en High Thane van de Bronzebeard clan, is een held van de Alliance, de jongere broer van de dwarven koning Magni Bronzebeard en de oudere broer van de welbekende ontdekkingsreiziger Brann Bronzebeard. Van Muradin werd gedacht dat hij was omgekomen in Northrend toen de jonge prins Arthas Menethil het runeblade Frostmourne claimde. Echter, recente gebeurtenissen indiceren dat Muradin deze gebeurtenis heeft overleeft, en de woestenijen van Northrend doortrok zonder herinneringen aan het ongeval tot een verrandering een aantal jaar later. Volgende op de verstening van zijn oudere broer Magni tijdens de Shattering keerde Muradin terug naar Ironforge om zijn clan te leiden in de Council of Three Hammers. Gedenkwaardige uitspraken *"Damn boy, I never imagined that you'd be the one to come to our rescue!" *"You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happenin' to you, Arthas? Is vengeance all that is important to you?" *"We came here to recover Frostmourne, but the closer we came to findin' the waygate, the more Undead we encountered..." *"Move yer jalopy or we'll blow it out of the sky, orc! The Horde's got no business here!" (As Horde adventurers engage the Gunship Battle) *"Not my battle? I don't know who ye think ye are, mister, but I've got a score to settle with Arthas and yer not getting in me way!" (When Alliance adventurers engage the Gunship Battle) *"What's this, then? Ye won't be takin' this son o' Ironforge's vessel without a fight!" (During the Gunship Battle) *"Don't say I didn't warn ya, scoundrels! Onward, brothers and sisters!" (After Alliance players win the Gunship Battle) *"My older brother Magni is king of the dwarves. My younger brother Brann is a renowned explorer. If I didn't kick so much ass, I'd feel a tad awkward." Fall of the Lich King : : : : : : : Cataclysm Begroetingen: *''Welcome to our home beneath the mountain.'' *''What brings you to Ironforge, friend?'' *''How can the Council of Three Hammers assist ye?'' *''Muradin, of Clan Bronzebeard, at your service!'' Aggro: *''FOR KHAZ MODAN!!!'' *''The wrath of the Bronzebeards is upon ya!!!!'' Vermoorden van een speler: *''That'll learn ye!'' *''GET BACK UP! I dare ya!'' Dood: *''It'll take more than...that...ta...ugh...'' Referenties Externe links Category:Bronzebeard dwarves Category:Game personages Category:Major personages Category:Actie figuren Category:Tides of Darkness personages Category:Beyond the Dark Portal personages Category:Legends personages Category:Arthas: Rise of the Lich King personages Category:Death Knight personages Category:Leaders of Azeroth personages Category:Shadows & Light Category:Mountain kings Category:Scouts Category:City bosses Category:Unieke stemmen